Le Nouveau Tournoi !
by kristaline
Summary: (Suite de Le Tournoi !) Une nouvelle dispute, un nouveau Tournoi. Cinquième épreuve.
1. Nouvelle dispute, nouveau tournoi

Quelques mois après le Tournoi des Races, voici... une chicane à Fondcombe !  
  
Legolas : Je dis que c'est moi !  
  
Aragorn : Non ! Moi !  
  
Legolas : Moi !  
  
C'est alors que les Hobbits arrivent...  
  
Pippin : Salut ! On a raté quelque chose ?  
  
Aragorn : Où est Sam ?  
  
Frodon : Il est père de famille maintenant, il doit s'occuper de ses enfants.  
  
Merry : Oh, Rosie n'en revenait pas de notre Tournoi de Races.  
  
Legolas : Elle trouvait que c'était scandaleux ?  
  
Merry : Non, elle a dit : "Quelle honte ! Vous n'avez pas réussi à vous surpasser !"  
  
Gimli (arrivant) : Bonjour, je vous ai ramené quelqu'un !  
  
Eomer : Bonjour.  
  
Pippin : Hé, Eomer n'est pas dans la Communauté, non ?  
  
Merry : Au fait, nous sommes bien ici pour une nouvelle réunion de la Communauté ?  
  
Legolas : Non, c'est pour chasser des araignées géantes dans la Forêt Noire.  
  
Frodon : NNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!! PAS DES ARAIGNÉES !!!  
  
Frodon se cache dans un coin. Pippin monte sur une table pour donner un coup sur le derrière de la tête à Legolas.  
  
Pippin : Bravo, tu l'as traumatisé maintenant !  
  
Aragorn : Il l'était déjà.  
  
Elladan (arrivant) : Bienvenue à la cité de Fondcombe.  
  
Elrohir (arrivant) : Espérons que vous passerez un agréable sé... Gandalf n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
  
Gimli : C'est vrai ça, où est Gandalf ?  
  
Legolas : Aucune idée. (À Aragorn) On était où déjà ?  
  
Aragorn : Euh...  
  
Merry : À le "Moi !" de Legolas ?  
  
Legolas : Oui, c'est ça ! Alors reprenons...  
  
Aragorn : Moi !  
  
Legolas : Moi !  
  
Aragorn : Moi !  
  
Legolas : Moi !  
  
Eomer : Euh... Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir quelle est la cause de votre dispute ?  
  
Aragorn : Legolas croit qu'il est le plus bel homme de la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Pippin : Mais c'est totalement faux ! C'est moi !  
  
Frodon (sortant de sa cachette) : Non, moi !  
  
Merry : Hé, vous oubliez que c'est moi !  
  
Eomer : Les Hobbits ? Les plus beaux de la Terre du Milieu ? Allons, c'est moi. Les Rohirrims ont toujours été beaux.  
  
Elladan et Elrohir : C'est les Elfes les plus beaux, alors c'est moi.  
  
Elladan : Non, moi !  
  
Elrohir : Moi !  
  
Elladan : Moi !  
  
Gimli : Je dis que c'est moi !  
  
La dispute s'arrête.  
  
Gimli : Oui, bien sûr que c'est moi. On m'a nommé sex-symbol dans les mines.  
  
Legolas : Mais sûrement pas de la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Gimli : Vous croyez qu'un Nain peut pas être sexy ?  
  
Frodon (dégoûté) : Je préfère laisser les Naines juger de cela.  
  
Gandalf : ENCORE UNE DISPUTE ???  
  
Tout le monde sursaute. Gandalf vient d'arriver avec une jeune Humaine : l'auteure.  
  
Auteure : J'vous l'avait dit que ça recommencerait. Donc, je propose un nouveau Tournoi !  
  
Merry : Un nouveau Tournoi ?  
  
Pippin : Chouette !  
  
Gandalf : Arg, j'entends des voix dans ma tête !  
  
Auteure : Oui, je l'sais, c'est moi qui a décidé de ça.  
  
Gandalf : Elles disent de les laisser participer.  
  
Auteure : Ça s'ra pas long, ils arrivent...  
  
Deux formes se matérialisent : Boromir et Haldir...  
  
Gimli : Des morts ? Pourquoi doit-on laisser aux morts de participer ?  
  
Auteure : Pour que ça soit plus dur. C'est assez simple comme explication, non ? Bon, préparez-vous pour ce nouveau tournoi...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hé oui ! Un autre tournoi ! J'espère que vous serez nombreuses à y assister ! À bientôt pour la première épreuve ! 


	2. Règles de jeu

Auteure : Et retournons à notre nouveau tournoi !  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auteure : Bon, j'vous explique les règles : cette fois-ci, ce sera des juges qui vont vous juger. Chaque juge a préparé une épreuve pour vous. Vous êtes jugés par ce juge sur une échelle de 1 à 11, du pire jusqu'au meilleur. À la fin du tournoi, celui qui aura le meilleur pointage sera le gagnant. Tiens, tiens...  
  
Un public féminin s'installe autour de l'auteure (NDA : Il s'agit de vous, chères lectrices ).  
  
Auteure : Bonjour cher public. Alors, comme je sais que certaine d'entre vous ont vu le premier tournoi, vous êtes maintenant habituées. Alors, j'vous explique le prix "Chouchou du public"...  
  
Legolas : Chouchou du public ?  
  
Auteure : Ouais, c'est le prix attriubé au gars qui a récolté le plus de votes chez le public. Cette fois-ci, le public doit voter pour trois personnes à la fin de chaque épreuve. Mais le résultat restera secret jusqu'à la remise des prix. N'oubliez pas d'encourager vos hommes préférés. Bon, j'ai tout expliqué maintenant, passons aux juges maintenant.  
  
Un trou se forme à côté de l'auteure.  
  
Gimli (marmonnant dans sa barbe) : Des morts participant à un Tournoi... Et maintenant ÇA !  
  
Soudain, quatre Hobbites, deux Elfes et une Humaine sortent de ce trou. Il s'agit de...  
  
Pippin : Quoi ? Mes soeurs sont là ?  
  
Eomer : Quoi ? Ma soeur est là ?  
  
Aragorn : Quoi ? Mon épouse et ma belle-grand-mère sont là ?  
  
Merry : Et Rosie aussi ?  
  
En effet, il s'agit de Pearl, Pimprenel, Pervinca, Rosie, Eowyn, Arwen et Galadriel.  
  
Gandalf : Et voici nos juges...  
  
Frodon : Rosie, tu ne gardes pas tes enfants ?  
  
Rosie : Hé, il n'y a pas que les femmes qui s'occupent des enfants !  
  
Eowyn : Bravo, Rosie ! Tu t'es affirmée en tant que femme !  
  
Galadriel (devenant pâle) : Haldir ? Vous n'êtes pas mort ?  
  
Haldir : Si, je le suis encore.  
  
Boromir (à Eowyn) : Seriez-vous ma belle-soeur ?  
  
Eowyn : Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Boromir : Boromir, fils de l'Intendant du Gondor.  
  
Eowyn : Quoi, vous êtes le fils de Faramir quand il était Intendant et je ne l'ai pas encore appris ?  
  
Auteure : NAON ! Yé l'fils de Denethor, l'autre Intendant.  
  
Eowyn : Ah. (Devenant pâle) Mais c'est le frère de Faramir ? Mais... il n'était pas mort ?  
  
Après une longue explication sur la "résurrection" de Boromir et de Haldir...  
  
Pippin : Dites, mes soeurs, est-ce que vous allez voter pour moi ?  
  
Pimprenel : Pippin, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour nous corrompre.  
  
Gimli : Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas de juges naines ? C'est injuste !  
  
Auteure : Parce que j'en ai pas trouvé, voilà !  
  
Gimli : Tu finirais par en trouver une, non ?  
  
Auteure : Peut-être, mais tu regarderas la reprise de mon cours #3 des Théories sur les Naines sur METV si ça peut te donner une idée !  
  
Elrohir : METV ?  
  
Auteure : Middle Earth TV. Les cours sont en français, mais le titre est en anglais pour faire plus professionnel.  
  
Elladan : Alors, on commence bientôt ?  
  
Auteure : Oui, j'attends la première épreuve justement... 


	3. L'épreuve de Pervinca

Pervinca avanca.  
  
Pervinca : Les juges ont décidé de vous juger sur toutes les caractéristiques qui font la beauté d'un homme, pas seulement extérieure, mais aussi intérieure. Alors, voici la première épreuve : le ballet aquatique.  
  
Aragorn, Eomer, Boromir, Frodon, Merry, Pippin, Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, Haldir et Gimli : Oo  
  
Merry : Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire là-dedans ?  
  
Gandalf : Il s'agit d'une épreuve où les hommes devront manifester leur aptitude en natation tout en démontrant leur sens artistique.  
  
Eomer : Ce qui veut dire... ?  
  
Auteure : Que vous devez nager tout en faisant de belles figures.  
  
Haldir : Nager ? Mais il n'y a pas de lac.  
  
Auteure : Pis ça ?  
  
L'auteure vient de pointer un bassin en forme d'aquarium géant d'une hauteur d'environ 3 m.  
  
Elladan : Mais... il n'était pas là tout à l'heure.  
  
Auteure : Vive la magie de l'écriture !  
  
Tous les persos du SdA : Oo  
  
Auteure : Ok, j'arrête.  
  
Pervinca : Messieurs, enfilez vos maillots de bain, la première épreuve va bientôt commencer...  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les candidats sortent du vestiaires vêtus de patalons.  
  
Auteure : C'est des maillots, ça ?  
  
Gandalf : Allons, ils sont pudiques.  
  
Auteure (pensant) : Au moins, ils sont torse nu.  
  
Pendant que les filles bavent sur leur perso préféré, les candidats plongent dans le bassin. Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Boromir, Eomer et Elladan réussissent à bien nager. Par contre...  
  
Frodon était sur le point de couler, mais l'auteure s'est précipité pour le retirer des eaux. Gimli coulait lui aussi et Aragorn et Bormir ont du se mettre à deux pour le ramener à la surface. Legolas, lui, se disputait avec Haldir et, en se battant, ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils étaient DANS l'eau. Et Elrohir, lui, reçut une baffe venant de la dispute de Legolas et de Haldir et était sur le point de se noyer. Heureusement, tous les cinq sont revenus hors du bassin.  
  
Pervinca : Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas l'habileté pour nager. Vous êtes en dernière position.  
  
Auteure (huant) : Chouuuuuuu...  
  
Pervinca (vexée) : Pardon ?  
  
Auteure : Euh, désolée.  
  
L'auteur se demande alors pourquoi Frodon n'a pas réussi à nager cette fois-ci alors qu'il l'a fait au dernier tournoi. Pendant ce temps, Pervinca s'adresse aux candidats restants.  
  
Pervinca : Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, commençons !  
  
Sur un signe de Pervinca, Gandalf fait fonctionner un tourne-disque contenant de la musique classique. Les candidats restants prennent une bonne respiration et plongent sous l'eau.  
  
Les six restants arrivaient à exécuter une bonne danse sous-marine, leurs cheveux étant comme en apesenteur, ce qui était magnifique. Les Hobbits étaient parmi les meilleurs, suivi des Hommes. Par contre, Elladan avait un peu de misère à retenir sa respiration et il devait continuellement aller à la surface pour prendre de l'air.  
  
Le ballet aquatique terminé, ils reviennent à la surface et sortent du bassin géant. Gandalf et l'auteur leur tend des serviettes alors que Pervinca note les résultats.  
  
Et une fois que les candinats sont bien enroulés dans leurs serviettes...  
  
Pervinca : Voici les résultats. Haldir, Legolas, pour votre indiscipline dans cette épreuve, je vous donne respectivement 1 et 2 points.  
  
Legolas (riant à Haldir) : Ah ah, j'ai eu mieux que toi !  
  
Et la chicane recommençait.  
  
Pervinca : Gimli, 3 points. Frodon, 4 points. Vous comprenez que le fait que vous ne nagez pas vous a fait sortir de l'épreuve. Elrohir, 5 points, car je sais que vous aurez réussi à nager si vous n'aviez pas reçu cette baffe. Elladan, 6 points. Eomer, 7 points. Boromir, 8 points. Aragorn, 9 points. Merry, 10 points. Et, Pippin, 11 points.  
  
Pippin (surpris et content) : WOAH ! Je suis le meilleur !  
  
Et voici le score :  
  
Aragorn : 9  
  
Boromir : 8  
  
Elladan : 6  
  
Elrohir : 5  
  
Eomer : 7  
  
Frodon : 4  
  
Gimli : 3  
  
Haldir : 1  
  
Legolas : 2  
  
Merry : 10  
  
Pippin : 11  
  
Auteure (regardant la dispute Haldir-Legolas) : Eille, arrêtez d'vous disputer. J'peux très bien vous discalifier !  
  
Fans de Haldir et de Legolas : NOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!  
  
Heureusment, la chicane s'arrête... 


	4. L'épreuve d'Eowyn

Eowyn : Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît, je dois vous expliquer pour la deuxième épreuve.  
  
Tous les candidats reviennent vers Eowyn, habillés. Legolas arrive en dernier car il était en train de discuter avec une demoiselle du public qui a osé faire des menaces à l'auteure et à Gandalf.  
  
Eowyn : Rappellons le score...  
  
Aragorn : 9  
  
Boromir : 8  
  
Elladan : 6  
  
Elrohir : 5  
  
Eomer : 7  
  
Frodon : 4  
  
Gimli : 3  
  
Haldir : 1  
  
Legolas : 2  
  
Merry : 10  
  
Pippin : 11  
  
Eowyn : Voilà. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je peux vous expliquer. Deuxième épreuve : le dressage.  
  
Eomer (pensant) : Et devinez ce qu'on devra dresser ?  
  
Sur un sifflement de la Rohirrim, un cheval arriva en hennissant.  
  
Public : WOW !  
  
Eowyn : Avec ce Maeras, vous devez nous montrer vos aptitudes en dressage. Bonne chance !  
  
Gandalf prend un chapeau et tire un nom dedans.  
  
Gandalf : Gimli.  
  
Gimli : Ce n'est pas un cheval qui va m'arrêter.  
  
Et, quelques secondes plus tard...  
  
Gimli : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Malheureusement, Gimli n'a aucun talent pour le dressage. Résultat : le Maeras l'a frappé en ruant. Les candidats craignent que ce ne soit pas facile...  
  
Gandalf : Merry.  
  
Merry avance tranquillement vers le cheval tout en étant tranquille. Il connaît un peu les chevaux, ayant chevauché avec Eowyn une fois. Le Maeras recule, craintif, mais Merry le rassure avec sa voix. Quelques minutes plus tard, à force de patience, Merry arrive à toucher la tête du cheval.  
  
Auteure : Bravo Merry. Bon travail. (Prend le prochain nom) Boromir.  
  
En s'approchant du Maeras, Boromir lui a fait peur. Le cheval se cabre, faisant peur au public. Surtout que certains d'entre eux ne voulait pas que Boromir aie le même sort que Gimli. Mais le cheval s'éloigne de Boromir, ne voulant pas s'approcher de lui.  
  
Auteure : Désolée, Boromir, tu n'as pas réussi.  
  
Soudain, l'auteure devait se cacher afin d'éviter une volée de tomates venant du public.  
  
Gandalf (tirant le prochain nom) : Legolas.  
  
Les fans de Legolas espèraient que ce dernier ne se blesse pas. L'Elfe se met à chanter une chanson elfique. Le Maeras, rassuré, s'approche de Legolas, ce qui lui permet de flatter son encolure. L'auteure est rassurée car elle n'aura pas de menaces venant des fans de Legolas (). Enfin, tant que Legolas ait de bons résultats.  
  
Gandalf (tirant le prochain nom) : Frodon.  
  
Frodon s'approche du cheval et tente de le rassurer.  
  
Frodon : Allez, viens. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.  
  
Après quelques minutes, le Maeras s'approche de Frodon et se laisse flatter.  
  
Auteure (tirant le prochain nom) : Haldir.  
  
Lorsque Haldir s'approche du cheval, ce dernier recule. Mais Haldir n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner et ne voulait pas subir une deuxième défaite. Cela a pris de longues minutes, mais il arrive à le toucher à sa tête.  
  
Auteure (tirant le prochain nom) : Pippin.  
  
Pippin prend une carotte, l'attache au bout d'une corde suspendu à un bâton et attend. Pendant quelques minutes, le Maeras reste insensible à la carotte. Mais il finit par s'approcher de Pippin et de manger la carotte avant d'avoir pris confiance au Hobbit.  
  
Gandalf (tirant le prochain nom) : Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir n'avait qu'à fixer les yeux du Maeras et de lui faire comprendre qui était le chef. Le cheval finit par céder après quelques minutes et vient vers l'Elfe.  
  
Gandalf (tirant le prochain nom) : Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn s'assoit sur l'herbe et attend que le Maeras bouge. Cela a failli ne pas marcher car le Maeras a failli s'enfuir. Mais Aragorn était patient et pouvait attendre longtemps. Cela a porté fruit et il a pu le toucher.  
  
Auteure (tirant le prochain nom) : Eomer.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis le début du tournoi, Eomer se met à parler en rohirric. Donc, l'auteure ne savait même pas qu'il était en train de parler rohirric (mais elle le saura plus tard). Le Maeras finit par être apprivoisé par le Rohirrim.  
  
Auteure : Et finalement... (Prenant le prochain nom) Elladan.  
  
Était-ce la fatigue ou l'énervement du Maeras ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ça allait bien au début, mais vers la fin, de façon inattendue, le cheval se met à ruer, mais Elladan évite le coup. Puis il s'enfuit.  
  
Auteure : Bon, j'ai compris, je vais aller me cacher...  
  
Eowyn (aux candidats) : Bravo, la plupart d'entre vous avez réussi à vous approcher au Maeras. Désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois. Voici les résultats : Gimli, 1 point. Elladan, 2 points. Boromir, 3 points. Haldir, 4 points. Aragorn, 5 points. Pippin, 6 points. Elrohir, 7 points. Eomer, 8 points. Frodon, 9 points. Merry, 10 points. Et Legolas, 11 points.  
  
Sous une table, l'auteure est rassurée que c'est Legolas qui a gagné. Elle est aussi rassurée que Frodon ait beaucoup de points. Mais elle reste cachée, elle ne veut pas que les fans d'Elladan et Boromir viennent l'attaquer.  
  
Voici le score :  
  
Aragorn : 14  
  
Boromir : 11  
  
Elladan : 8  
  
Elrohir : 12  
  
Eomer : 15  
  
Frodon : 13  
  
Gimli : 4  
  
Haldir : 5  
  
Legolas : 13  
  
Merry : 20  
  
Pippin : 17  
  
Gandalf : Ça commence à se distancer. Une différence de 16 points entre le premier et le dernier.  
  
Merry (content) : Ouais ! C'est moi qui est en tête !  
  
Pippin : À ta place, je me reposerais.  
  
Merry : Vraiment ?  
  
Pippin avait l'intention de dépasser le score de Merry à la prochaine épreuve. Mais rien n'était gagné. Et il restait encore d'autres épreuves... 


	5. L'épreuve de Rosie

Il a fallu attendre bien longtemps avant que l'auteure revienne.  
  
Gandalf : Mais enfin, pourquoi faire attendre le public ?  
  
Merry et Pippin : Et pourquoi faire attendre les candidats ?  
  
Auteure : Euh... le public n'est pas en vacances ?  
  
Eomer : On s'en fiche, ils se rattrapperont avec les archives de nos aventures.  
  
Auteure : D'accord, d'accord. Mais, avant tout, le score avant la troisième épreuve :  
  
Aragorn : 14  
  
Boromir : 11  
  
Elladan : 8  
  
Elrohir : 12  
  
Eomer : 15  
  
Frodon : 13  
  
Gimli : 4  
  
Haldir : 5  
  
Legolas : 13  
  
Merry : 20  
  
Pippin : 17  
  
Auteure : Donc, Merry est en tête, suivi de Pippin et d'Eomer. Maintiendront-ils leurs positions après la prochaine épreuve ? Est-ce qu'il y aura des blessés ? Est-ce qu'ils...  
  
Rosie (l'interrompant) : Est-ce que je peux lancer mon épreuve ?  
  
Auteure : Euh... oui, bien sûr, Rosie.  
  
Rosie : Parfait. Voici la troisième épreuve. Mais, avant tout, mise en situation : vous êtes dans une taverne et la bière coule à flot. Que faites-vous pour mettre de l'ambiance ?  
  
Aragorn : Vous êtes malade ? Il faut se saouler maintenant ?  
  
Rosie : Non. Il faut : chanter.  
  
Frodon : Est-ce qu'il y a des limites ?  
  
Rosie : Non. Vous pouvez chanter n'importe laquelle chanson.  
  
Merry : N'importe laquelle ?  
  
Rosie : Oui.  
  
Merry se met à sourire. On se doute de quelque chose...  
  
Rosie : J'ai fait le tirage au sort pendant l'épreuve d'Eowyn. Alors, commençons tout de suite avec : Frodon.  
  
Frodon décide de chanter une chanson hobbite, tout simplement. Sa sensibilité étant à fleur de peau, faisant parfois de lui un artiste, il réussit à la chanter.  
  
Auteure (applaudissant) : Bravo !  
  
Elle remarque que Merry et Pippin étaient distraits.  
  
Auteure : ALLO ?  
  
Le duo sursaute, puis Pippin retire ses bouchons des oreilles.  
  
Pippin : Hein ? Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
Frodon devient vexé, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir prend une chanson elfique en sindarin, rendant hommage à la fois à ses origines et à Elbereth, la Dame des Étoiles. Il réussit lui aussi.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Merry.  
  
Merry, lui, prend une chanson givroise hobbite. On comprend alors pourquoi il avait sourit tout à l'heure. Malheureusement, il avait quelques difficultés et ne savait pas parfaitement les paroles. Mais il réussit lui aussi.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Pippin.  
  
Pippin a pris la décision de chanter LA fameuse chanson (NDA : Vous savez, la chanson de Green Dragon dans Le Retour du Roi ). Mais, sans Merry, il avait de la difficulté, pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Il a malheureusement échoué (NDA : Je vous dis que c'est le hasard qui décide, pas moi).  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Haldir.  
  
Haldir, après s'être bien préparé, prend une chanson rendant hommage à la Lorien. Sa voix, étant presque à la perfection, rend émue Galadriel (n'oublions pas qu'elle juge elle aussi ;)). Il a réussit.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Boromir.  
  
Boromir, lui, chante un chant racontant la chute de Numénor. On se demandait s'il allait échouer ou non, n'étant pas habitué à chanter. Il réussit de justesse.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Legolas.  
  
Legolas, lui aussi, se met à chanter en sindarin. Il chante plus précisément une plainte. Malheureusement, il manque de voix de temps à autre, ému, mais il réussit.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Aragorn.  
  
Malheureusement, pour le Roi du Gondor et de l'Anor, il échoue dans sa chanson racontant un amour impossible (NDA : référence à la version longue de la Communauté de l'Anneau).  
  
Auteure : Gandalf ?  
  
Gandalf : Oui ?  
  
Auteure (parlant rapidement) : Remplacemoéouj'suismorte !!!  
  
Puis elle s'enfuit.  
  
Gandalf (pensant) : Pourquoi elle part et pas moi ?  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Gimli.  
  
Gimli se lance dans une chanson dans la langue de ses ancêtres. Même si on ne comprenait rien, il réussit.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Elladan.  
  
Contrairement à son frère, Elladan avait plus de difficultés dans sa chanson parlant de Silmarils. Mais il réusit.  
  
Rosie (disant le prochain nom) : Et finalement, Eomer.  
  
Eomer, qui a choisi une chanson rohirrim, la chante avec brio. Il a réussi.  
  
Rosie : Bravo ! Pour certains d'entre vous, ça devait être difficile, mais vous avez réussi.  
  
Pippin : Gna gna gna.  
  
Merry : Mais enfin, arrête Pippin.  
  
Pippin (à Merry, colérique) : Tu n'arrêtais pas de rire de moi durant la chanson ! Ça m'a déconcentré !  
  
Merry : Parce que môssieur Pippin doit se concentrer ?  
  
Pippin : Oui, parce que môssieur Merry n'arrêtait pas de rire !  
  
Rosie : Cessez vos enfantillages !  
  
Aillant connu ces problèmes au Dragon Vert (NDA : Oh, maintenant, je prend les noms en françcais ), Rosie savait arrêter les disputes. Merry et Pippin se taisent.  
  
Rosie : Maintenant, voici les résultats : Pippin, 1 point. Aragorn, 2 points. Legolas, 3 points. Elladan, 4 points. Boromir, 5 points. Merry, 6 points. Elrohir, 7 points. Frodon, 8 points. Haldir, 9 points. Eomer, 10 points. Et Gimli, 11 points.  
  
Voici le score :  
  
Aragorn : 16  
  
Boromir : 16  
  
Elladan : 12  
  
Elrohir : 19  
  
Eomer : 25  
  
Frodon : 21  
  
Gimli : 15  
  
Haldir : 14  
  
Legolas : 16  
  
Merry : 26  
  
Pippin : 18  
  
Gandalf : Oh, ça devient encore plus serré avec la victoire de Gimli : une différence de 12 points, comparé à 16 la dernière fois.  
  
Auteure : Parlant de 16, 3 candidats sont à 16 points.  
  
Gandalf : Tu es revenue ?  
  
Auteure : Je peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des commentaires !  
  
Pippin : Moi, je te suggère de faire attention : j'ai des fans qui peuvent t'attaquer.  
  
Auteure : Pourquoi ? Ah oui ! La chanson !  
  
PAF ! L'auteure reçoit soudainement une tomate pourrie derrière la tête.  
  
Auteure : Bon, je dois y aller !  
  
Mais avant qu'elle parte... PAF ! Gandalf reçoit lui aussi une tomate, mais, cette fois-ci, en pleine face !  
  
Auteure : Eh bien, à bien y penser... Je reste ! 


	6. L'épreuve d'Arwen

Auteure : Avant que la quatrième épreuve commence, j'ai un coup de gueule à lancer (NDA : On est le 24 août 2004, peut-être que ça va changer pour mon coup de gueule) : POURQUOI ON EST SI POCHES ? (NDA : poches = mauvais)  
  
Gandalf, candiats, juges et public européen : oO  
  
Auteure (continuant son coup de gueule) : Pourquoi, après 10 jours, on a seulement que 5 médailles (NDA : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, je parle du Canada), alors que les Américains en ont 66 ? Pourquoi Kyle Shewfelt (athlète canadien en gymnastique) est arrivé 4ème derrière un Roumain qui a tombé à la réception du deuxième saut (c'était au cheval-sautoir) ? Pourquoi Perdita Félicien (athlète canadienne en 100m haies), a tombé à la finale ? POURQUOI TANT DE MALHEURS ? (Tombant dans des hypothèses) Est-ce que... est-ce que quelqu'un fait des poupées vaudoo à l'effigie de nos athlètes ? Est-ce que ces poupées se cachent dans les mascottes grecques ? Est-ce que la petite vache bleue (clin d'oeil à une publicité québécoise où une vache (en dessin animé) fait des épreuves olympiques) absorbe toutes les énergies de nos athlètes ? C'est pas étonnant, elle fait presque toutes les épreuves et on sait même pas son sexe (elle fait de l'haltéropholie (masculin), nage synchronisée, volley-ball de plage (féminin), haies (masculin), etc.). Est-ce que...  
  
Gandalf : Faites-la taire quelqu'un !  
  
Aragorn et Boromir font ligoter et bâillonner l'auteure.  
  
Merry : Est-ce qu'elle est devenue folle ?  
  
Pippin : Ou encore plus folle ?  
  
Haldir : C'est sûrement dû au palentir carré.  
  
Gimli : Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle regarde cela presque tous les jours.  
  
Eomer : Nous devrions commencer la prochaine épreuve.  
  
Gandalf : Excellente idée.  
  
Voici le score actuel :  
Aragorn : 14 Boromir : 11 Elladan : 8 Elrohir : 12 Eomer : 15 Frodon : 13 Gimli : 4 Haldir : 5 Legolas : 13 Merry : 20 Pippin : 17  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'auteure, même si elle est bâillonnée, regarde la télévision (palentir carré) et suit les plongeons d'Alexandre Despatie (plongeur canadien) et se rend compte qu'il finit au deuxième rang. (NDA : D'accord, j'arrête d'en parler, de toute façon, vous n'allez pas me voir du reste de ce chapitre ;))  
  
Au même moment, Arwen s'avance. (NDA : Rectification, les Américains ont maintenant 70 médailes, le Canada, 7. Désolée, je vais arrêter, je vous le jure .)  
  
Arwen : Voici la quatrième épreuve : le fil de fer.  
  
Elle désigne d'une main un fil de fer, attaché de façon très tendue entre deux arbres, d'une distance de 5 mètres, suspendu à 10 mètres du sol.  
  
Arwen : Vous devez faire preuve d'équilibre pour passer d'un arbre à un autre en vous tenant sur ce fil de fer. Si vous touchez le fil avec vos mains, vous aurez moins de chances de terminer premier. Si vous tombez...  
  
Elle désigne un grand tas de feuilles mortes répandues en dessous du fil.  
  
Arwen : ... vous aurez beaucoup de chances de terminer parmi les derniers.  
  
Frodon : Et où doit-on grimper ? (Voyant les échelles sur chaque arbre) Oubliez ma question.  
  
Après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance, c'est Aragorn qui est le premier pour accomplir cette épreuve. En arrivant, sur le fil de fer, il opte pour une technique en restant accroupi sur le fil. Tout au long du parcours, il lui arrive de toucher les fils à l'occasion, mais il arrive à rester à l'équilibre sur ce fil et à terminer l'épreuve.  
  
Ensuite vient le tour d'Elladan. Comme Aragorn, il reste accroupi au fil au tout début. Puis, tout en suivant le parcours, il se relève et termine le parcours en étant légèrement penché.  
  
Puis c'est au tour de Merry. Confiant, il décide de rester debout sur le fil de fer. Pourtant, en exécutant l'épreuve, il perd de temps en temps l'équilibre, mais ne tombe pas du fil de fer. Et il réussit.  
  
Boromir est le suivant. Prudent, il adopte la technique d'Aragorn. Malheureusement, quelques pas plus loin, il perd l'équilibre et tombe dans le tas de feuilles mortes (et heureusement, il ne se blesse pas).  
  
Gimli, ayant le vertige, reste accroupi durant tout le parcours. De temps en temps, il perd l'équilibre, mais ne tombe pas et réussit lui aussi.  
  
Pour Eomer, ce n'est pas facile. Déjà quelques pas et il tombe à son tour dans le tas de feuilles mortes (il n'est pas blessé lui non plus).  
  
Frodon, lui, n'arrive pas à rester en équilibre et il a touché au fil de fer plusieurs fois. Mais il réussit de justesse.  
  
Elrohir, par contre, se tient debout, dans une position presque perpendiculaire au fil. Et rares sont les fois où il se sent déséquilibré.  
  
Du côté de Pippin, il se tient debout lui aussi, de la même façon qu'Elrohir. Son parcours sur le fil de fer semble presque parfait et il a perdu l'équilibre qu'une seule et légère fois, c'est-à-dire lorsque qu'il a posé son pied sur le fil.  
  
Legolas, qui est avant-dernier, est accroupi au début de l'épreuve. Se sentant un peu plus confiant, il tente de se relever. Malheureusement, il touche plusieurs fois au fil en tentant de se relever. Et il tombe... mais il n'est pas blessé lui non plus.  
  
Quand à Haldir, qui est dernier, il est légèrement penché sur le fil, commence bien... avant de perdre l'équilibre lui aussi et de tomber lui aussi.  
  
Arwen (après les épreuves) : Voici les résultats : Boromir, 1 point. Eomer, 2 points. Haldir, 3 points. Legolas, 4 points. Aragorn, 5 points. Frodon, 6 points. Gimli, 7 points. Elladan, 8 points. Merry, 9 points. Elrohir, 10 points. Et Pippin, 11 points.  
  
Voici le score :  
Aragorn : 21 Boromir : 17 Elladan : 20 Elrohir : 29 Eomer : 27 Frodon : 27 Gimli : 22 Haldir : 17 Legolas : 20 Merry : 35 Pippin : 39  
  
Legolas, Haldir et Elladan (pensant) : Se faire vaincre par un Nain, c'est insultant.  
  
Boromir (pensant) : Se faire vaincre par tout le monde, c'est insultant.  
  
Merry (pensant) : Se faire vaincre par son cousin, qui est plus jeune en plus, c'est insultant.  
  
Auteure (qui s'est débâillonnée) : Ah, mais j'y pense aussi : les juges, est-ce qu'ils ont été achetés ?  
  
Tous les candidats (sauf Pippin) : OUI !  
  
Les juges sont vexées (n'oublions pas que ce sont toutes des filles).  
  
Auteure : Euh... moi, je parlais des juges olympiques.  
  
Eomer : Arrête de parler de jeux olympiques !  
  
Auteure : J'SUIS FRUE, BON ! (NDA : Frue = frustrée) Y'a sûrement une cause qui font que nos athlètes sont moins bons. Bon, d'accord, on en a eu qui sont bons, mais... Y'a sûrement une malédiction qui est cachée quelque part...  
  
Gandalf (pendant que l'auteure continue) : Qui voudrait la jeter dans les cachots de Fondcombe la prochaine fois ? (Voyant que tout le monde, y comprit le public, lève la main) D'accord, je ferais un tirage au sort... 


	7. L'épreuve de Pearl

Après des semaines d'absence...  
  
Auteure : Me revoilà !  
  
Gandalf : Où étiez-vous passée ?  
  
Auteure : J'manquais d'inspiration.  
  
Gandalf : Et qui sont les filles qui vous accompagnent ?  
  
Auteure (se retourannt, elle voit trois adolescentes) : Ah, celles-là ? Elles sont d'une autre fic.  
  
Eomer : D'une autre fic ? Vous avez passé votre temps à contribuer à une fic stupide plutôt qu'à notre tournoi.  
  
Auteure : Je l'ai dit : j'manquais d'inspiration... pour les fics SdA. Mais pour les fics DUG, j'en manquais pas.  
  
Tous, sauf l'auteure : Les fics DUG ?  
  
Auteure : Dans Une Galaxie... Ah, c'est vrai, y'en a qui sont pas québécois. Pour être bref, il s'agit d'une série télévisée québécoise. (S'adresse aux filles) Flora, Élisha, Charline, faites votre pub...  
  
Élisha, la plus grande des trois, se jette à genoux.  
  
Élisha : Pitiééé ! Lisez notre fic !  
  
Flora : Arrête, Éli. T'imites ton père ! (Au public) Alors, pour ceux et celles qui sont fans de DUG, venez lire nos aventures, Trio infernal.  
  
Charline : Pour l'instant, notre histoire compte un prologue et trois chapitres, mais notre auteure promet que l'histoire va continuer.  
  
Flora : Et si vous voulez écrire des fics DUG, ne vous gênez pas de les montrer à notre auteure, elle sera ravie de les publier.  
  
Élisha : On est sur http:dug-fanfics.fr.tc . Voilà, c'est fini !  
  
Alors que le trio s'en va...  
  
Frodon : Puisqu'on est dans des publicités, alors... Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fic de wendy78, Un amour innattendu. C'est une très bonne histoire.  
  
Merry : Avec une Hobbite très jolie.  
  
Frodon (avec des yeux de méfiant) : ¬¬  
  
Auteure : Bon, maintant que tout est dit, on peut continuer avec...  
  
Gimli : Le score ?  
  
Auteure : Ah, c'est vrai. Alors, voici le score !  
  
Aragorn : 21 Boromir : 17 Elladan : 20 Elrohir : 29 Eomer : 27 Frodon : 27 Gimli : 22 Haldir : 17 Legolas : 20 Merry : 35 Pippin : 39  
  
Auteure : Nous voici avec la cinquième épreuve, l'épreuve de...  
  
Tous, sauf l'auteure : Pearl.  
  
Auteure : Comment vous le savez ?  
  
Legolas : Le titre le dit. Je ne suis pas si con que tu le penses.  
  
Auteure : J'ai pas dit ça.  
  
Legolas : Non, tu le penses.  
  
Auteure (soupirant) : Bon, Pearl, c'est à ton tour.  
  
Pearl présente alors son épreuve.  
  
Pearl : Alors, l'épreuve est très simple, mais d'abord, mise en situation : vous avez une épouse que vous adorez. Cette dernière tombe enceinte. Vous devez alors fabriquez quelque chose d'utile pour cet heureux évènement. Les menuisiers, les forgerons et les couturiers de Fondcombe sont à votre disposition pour cette épreuve, qui va durer une semaine. Bonne chance à tous !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Une semaine plus tard, le public, les candidats, les animateurs et les juges se retrouvent de nouveau.  
  
Pearl : Le temps est écoulé. Voyons voir ce que vous avez fait. Pippin ?  
  
Pippin : Quoi ? Déjà ? Bon, d'accord. Voici... (Sort quelque chose de sa poche) Un hochet !  
  
Pearl (prenant le hochet de Pippin) : Maintenant, le test de résistance...  
  
Utilisant toute sa force, Pearl projette le hochet... contre un arbre !  
  
Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir et Legolas (horifiés) : NON !  
  
Pippin se précipite sur le hochet alors qu'Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir et Legolas se précipitent sur l'arbre.  
  
Gandalf : Allons, ce n'est rien.  
  
Haldir : Vous avez osé attaqué un arbre !  
  
Auteure : Ben là !  
  
Pippin et Legolas : Il n'a rien !  
  
Pearl : Quoi ?  
  
Pippin (en même temps) : Le hochet !  
  
Legolas (en même temps) : L'arbre !  
  
Le hochet de Pippin (et l'arbre aussi) a résisté au choc. Il a réussi l'épreuve.  
  
Pearl : Au tour de... Gimli. Alors, maître Nain, qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
Gimli (montrant ce qu'il a fait) : Une hache !  
  
Tous, sauf Gimli : Une hache ?!  
  
Gimli : Pas question qu'un Orc ou un gobelin vienne kidnapper mon épouse !  
  
Auteure : Bon, ça veut dire qu'il lui faut un test sans utiliser les arbres... Hum... Je sais ! (Elle courre, puis elle se tourne la tête) J'reviens dans 10...  
  
BANG ! Puisqu'elle ne voyait pas où elle allait, elle s'est fait arrêté par un arbre (le même que tout à l'heure). Puis, une montagne de pommes tombe sur elle...  
  
Pearl : Mais oui ! Chère auteure, tu viens de me donner une idée...  
  
Pearl prend une pomme, puis revient vers Gimli.  
  
Pearl : Tendez votre hache !  
  
C'est ce que fait Gimli. Avec l'aide d'un tabouret, Pearl aligne la pomme au-dessus de la hache et la laisse tomber. La pomme se coupe sans aide.  
  
Tous (bouche bée) : :-o  
  
Pour une hache aussi tranchante, cela en est une. Gimli a réussi l'épreuve.  
  
Pearl : De votre côté, Eomer, qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
Eomer : Puisque les nuits d'hiver sont froides au Rohan, j'ai décidé ceci... (Montre ce qu'il a fait) Une couverture rohirrim.  
  
Tous, sauf Eomer et Eowyn : Ohhhhhh...  
  
Auteure : Ohhhh, une couverture avec un Gripoil.  
  
Eomer : Non, c'est un Maeras.  
  
Auteure : Ah. Bon, c'est quoi le test pour une couverture ?  
  
Gandalf : Qui est volontaire pour aller dans le Cavendras avec ceci ?  
  
Tous, sauf Gandalf : Oo  
  
Gandalf : Je blaguais. Non, je connais une autre solution...  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, l'auteure est suspendue à une branche d'arbre (toujours le même arbre ?), les poignets liés par la couverture.  
  
Auteure : Ah, c'est pas drôle !  
  
Gandalf (à Aragorn et Boromir) : Alors, vous avez compris.  
  
Aragorn et Boromir : Oui.  
  
Gandalf : Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Aragorn et Boromir empoignent les jambes de l'auteure et tirent.  
  
Auteure : AÏÏÏÏÏEEEE !!!  
  
Crrr !  
  
Gandalf : Je crois que c'est assez. Vous pouvez la détacher !  
  
Assis à califourchon sur la branche d'arbre, Legolas détache avec soin le noeud tenant les poignets de l'auteure, qui tombe sur Aragorn et Boromir.  
  
Auteure : Désolée.  
  
Gandalf : Alors, Legolas, que voyez-vous sur la couverture ?  
  
Legolas : Elle est abîmée. Si ça continue, elle va se déchirer toujours un peu plus.  
  
Gandalf : Très bien, vous pouvez redescendre.  
  
Malheureusement, pour Eomer, il n'a pas réussi l'épreuve.  
  
Pearl : Alors, c'est au tour de... Elladan.  
  
Elrohir (voyant que c'est lui qu'elle regarde) : Non, moi, je suis Elrohir.  
  
Pearl : Ah, pardon. (Regardant Elladan) Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette petite boîte ?  
  
Elladan : Une boîte à musique.  
  
Auteure (étonnée) : Vous faites ça ? Mais comment ?  
  
Elladan : Fabrication elfique secrète.  
  
Auteure : Arf. On peut avoir la démonstration ?  
  
Elladan : Bien sûr.  
  
Il ouvre la boîte, mais aucun sort ne sort. Il se rappelle alors qu'il doit tourner la manivelle qui va avec. Une berceuse douce et très belle se met à jouer. Démonstration réussie. Même que la plupart commençaient à s'endormir...  
  
Pearl (un peu endormie) : On va y aller avec... Haldir.  
  
Haldir (se réveillant) : Hein ?  
  
Pearl : Votre... (Elle baîlle) objet...  
  
Haldir (le montrant) : Le... voici...  
  
Auteure : Un... drap ?  
  
Haldir : Non. C'est un hamac... pour femmes enceintes...  
  
Auteure : Ah, ok... J'peux l'essayer ? (Saisit le hamac de Haldir et l'attache entre deux arbres (différents du premier, bien entendu) puis s'installe dedans) Si léger... si confortable...  
  
Gandalf : Je peux l'essayer ?  
  
Auteure (se redressant sur le hamac) : Ok.  
  
Gandalf (s'assoyant sur le hamac) : Hum... ce hamac est résistant.  
  
Pearl : Je peux ?  
  
Auteure : Ouais.  
  
Alors que Pearl essaie d'embarquer sur le hamac...  
  
Haldir : Euh... soyez pru... (Voyant que Gandalf et l'auteure basculent en arrière alors que Pearl essayait d'embarquer) Trop tard...  
  
Auteure (se relevant) : Bon ok, ça résiste, mais faut faire attention un peu...  
  
Haldir a ainsi réussi son épreuve.  
  
Auteure : Le suivant est... ?  
  
Pearl : Frodon, qui a eu l'idée d'un ou d'une... ?  
  
Frodon (montrant ce qu'il a dans ses mains) : Un éventail.  
  
Tous, sauf Frodon : Un éventail ?  
  
Frodon : Oui, contre les chaleurs de l'été.  
  
Gandalf (à l'auteure et Pearl) : Avez-vous une idée pour le test ?  
  
Auteure : J'réfléchis... J'réfléchis...  
  
Pearl : Pourquoi ne pas tester l'utilité en utilisant des bouts de papier ?  
  
Gandalf : Des bouts de papier ?  
  
Pearl : Oui, pour voir jusqu'où elles iront avec un coup d'éventail.  
  
Après avoir déposé plein de morceaux de papier sur le sol, Pearl demande à Frodon d'utiliser l'éventail. Environ la moitié des morceaux de papier d'envolent, alors, même s'il n'est pas à la perfection, l'éventail, bien qu'il est fragile, réussit l'épreuve du test.  
  
Pearl : Alors, Boromir, que tenez-vous dans vos mains ?  
  
Boromir : Une mini-dague.  
  
Auteure et Gandalf : Une mini-dague ?  
  
Boromir : Pour habituer l'enfant à affronter des Orques.  
  
Pearl : Alors... que sera le test ?  
  
Legolas : Si je peux me permettre, je suggèere qu'avec cette dague, on coupe les poignets de l'auteure.  
  
Auteure : Hé ! Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Legolas : Parce que je suis sadique aujourd'hui...  
  
Gandalf : Je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose...  
  
Sans crier gare, Gandalf lance un sort de feu sur la dague que tenait Boromir, sans le toucher heureusement.  
  
Boromir (surpris) : Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
Gandalf : Un test de résistance.  
  
Boromir : Mais... vous l'avez tordue !  
  
Gandalf (regarde la dague) : Juste un peu. Vérifions maintenant l'efficacité de cette lame.  
  
Avec la dague, Gandalf réussit à couper la pomme. L'épreuve est réussie.  
  
Pearl : Au tour d'Elrohir. Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
Elrohir : Un porte-bébé.  
  
Pearl : Original. (Prenant le porte-bébé) Je crois avoir une idée. Un volontaire pour l'essai ?  
  
Pippin : Pour embarquer dedans ?  
  
Pearl : Non, pour porter. (Aragorn se propose) Parfait, tenez-le. (À Gandalf et l'auteure) Venez m'aider à chercher des pierres.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le panier commence à être rempli de pierres apportés par la juge et les deux animateurs.  
  
Pearl : Le poids des pierres devrait correspondre à celui d'un bébé humain.  
  
Gandalf : Le porte-bébé ne s'est pas fendu. Par contre... (Pointant les courroies) Il y a une déchirure là.  
  
Auteure : C'est presque parfait.  
  
Elrohir a réussi son épreuve.  
  
Pearl : Alors Merry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
  
Merry : Un berceau hobbit.  
  
Fans de Merry : Hoooonnnn ! C'est mignon.  
  
Pippin : Mais c'est celui... de Diamond !  
  
Merry : Mais non. Celui-ci a des fleurs avec.  
  
Auteure : Alors, pour le test, euh... Aragorn, pouvez-vous poser le porte-bébé dans le berceau ? Merci.  
  
Après qu'Aragorn ait posé le porte-bébé dans le berceau, ce dernier bascule et tombe de côté, un morceau de berceau s'étant détaché.  
  
Pearl : Euh... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de vrai bébé.  
  
Malheureusement, Merry a échoué.  
  
Pearl : Nous sommes rendus avec l'avant-dernier candidat : Legolas.  
  
Ce dernier vient de descendre d'arbre, où il a accorché quelque chose retenu par deux cordes.  
  
Legolas : Voici... une balançoire.  
  
Auteure : Gandalf ! Viens essayer la balançoire !  
  
Gandalf : Pourquoi ce serait moi ?  
  
Auteure : Pour vous punir... niark niark.  
  
Gandalf s'assoit sur la balançoire et se met à balancer. Alors que ça balance bien, les Elfes ont remarqué que les cordes attachées sur la branche sont en train de faire du mal à l'arbre. Alors, ils ont détachés la balançoire (alors que Gandalf était encore dessus). Legolas a réussi son épreuve.  
  
Pearl : Et voici notre dernier candidat : Aragorn, qui a fait...  
  
Aragorn (montrant une peluche) : Un oliphant.  
  
Fans d'Aragorn : Hooonnn ! C'est encore plus mignon !  
  
Gandalf (se relevant) : Vous permettez, Aragorn ?  
  
Aragorn tend la peluche, que Gandalf prend. Puis, il la trempe dans la boue.  
  
Fans d'Aragorn : Héééé !!!  
  
Gandalf : Voici le test. Pearl, auteure, allez chercher de l'eau et du savon.  
  
Auteure : Va le chercher toi-même, j'suis pas ton esclave ! Ah, puis, je crois que j'vais l'faire. Tu viens, Pearl ?  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'auteure arrive avec un seau d'eau.  
  
Auteure : Voici l'eau.  
  
Puis, elle jette son eau sur Gandalf (et la peluche, bien sûr).  
  
Gandalf (furieux) : Que venez-vous de faire ?  
  
Auteure : Ben quoi, vous avez pas dit que vous avez besoin d'un bac d'eau.  
  
Après avoir pris le savon des mains de Pearl, Gandalf, fulminant, frotte le savon contre la peluche.  
  
Gandalf : Allez me chercher de l'eau maintenant... DANS UN BAC !  
  
C'est ce que font l'auteure et Pearl, qui exécutent ce que Gandalf a demandé. Ce dernier immerge la peluche dans le bac et le rince.  
  
Gandalf : Cette tâche ne partira pas... mais la peluche sent bon...  
  
De justesse, Aragorn a réussi son épreuve. Maintenant que l'épreuve est terminée...  
  
Pearl : Alors, voici les résultats : Eomer, 1 point. Merry, 2 points. Aragorn, 3 points. Haldir, 4 points. Pippin, 5 points. Legolas, 6 points. Boromir, 7 points. Frodon, 8 points. Elrohir, 9 points. Gimli, 10 points. Et Elladan, 11 points.  
  
Voici le nouveau score :  
Aragorn : 24 Boromir : 24 Elladan : 31 Elrohir : 38 Eomer : 28 Frodon : 35 Gimli : 32 Haldir : 21 Legolas : 26 Merry : 37 Pippin : 44  
  
Pippin : Chouette, je suis encore en avance !  
  
Auteure : Et ce n'est pas encore fini. Il vous reste deux épreuves. Par contre... Vous devez vous classer parmi les six meilleurs vers la fin de la prochaine épreuve. Sinon... vous serez retiré de la compétion.  
  
Fans et candidats : QUOI ?  
  
Auteure : Ben non, c'est faux ! Tout peut arriver aux dernières épreuves... (Voyant les fans et candidats furieux) Euh... J'dois y aller !  
  
Et l'auteure quitte les lieux... 


End file.
